The Time Turner and the Tabby
by Kyria of Delphi
Summary: It takes two males in Hermione's life to free her from her fears.


"We have to do something. She can't go on like this," Ginny Potter announced to her friends over dinner.

"Does anyone know what caused it? Have you talked to the Healers at St. Mungo's?" Neville asked.

Harry answered for his wife, "We think it was a spell gone wrong, but when or who is a mystery. The Healers say they are unable to do anything because the fear isn't curse-induced."

"I think we should call Viktor in. He'll know how to cure her. This all started after those pictures were in the _Prophet_ of Nin and Vik dancing in the rain and snogging." Luna Longbottom smiled serenely at the others and sipped her mead.

The others all looked at each other and silently agreed with Luna's idea. Harry got up and went outside to send a Patronus to Viktor.

_You need to come as soon as possible. She is holed up in her flat and won't come out for fear of rain. We think it has something to do with those pictures from a couple of months ago. Please reply, we are at the Leaky Cauldron._

Harry knew that there was no Quidditch game scheduled for the next week or so. He hoped Viktor would arrive or send a message soon. Five minutes went by before he opened the door to the Cauldron, then he heard a distinct pop from the alley down the way.

"Harry, vait. Vhat is going on?" It was Viktor, and he was obviously worried.

"Come inside and talk to Luna. I think she twigged it. Nin has been freaked out about rain since those pics of the two of you snogging in the rain appeared in the iProphet/i."

Viktor shook his head. Harry had to remind himself that his Bulgarian friend nodded his head for no and shook his head for yes.

"There vere fangirls following us that night. Is possible von of them used a spell on my Nin. I vill go see her and talk about it. Mnogo blagodario*, Harry." Viktor called over his shoulder as he hurried away.

Inside the pub, Harry assured his friends that Viktor had arrived and was going to suss the whole thing out.

At Hermione's door, Viktor knocked and called to her. "Open the door, loff. Ve need to talk."

Her terrified voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Is it raining, Viktor?"

"No, Doushenka, not raining. No clouds in sky. Let me in."

The door opened just enough for her hand to reach out and pull him inside.

Tears ran down her face as she hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're here. I don't know why I'm so terrified of the rain all of a sudden."

"Your friends think it happened vhen ve were walking in the rain after that last game here in England. Those fangirls vere following us. I think von of them may have used a spell to make you afraid."

"What do we do, Viktor? How do we find out?"

"I do not know, loff, but ve vill do something." He held her in his arms until she calmed and tucked her into bed later that night. He slept holding her as she shivered in her sleep.

The next morning, there was a knock at the door and Luna Longbottom's voice called out. "Nin, Vik, I brought Crookshanks back. You'll get the pick of both litters. He found some toys to play with and I brought them, too."

Viktor opened the door, took possession of the cat carrier, and thanked Luna profusely.

"Thank you for remembering vhen this fear started. Ve are going to try to determine vhat spell vas used to make her afraid."

"That's a wonderful plan, Vik. Now that Crooksie is home, you can find the solution, I'm sure. After all, three heads are better than two. See you both this evening."

Viktor closed the door and let Crookshanks out of the carrier. The cat picked up a small purple bag in his teeth and trotted off in search of his mistress.

The cat leapt on the bed and dropped the bag in Hermione's lap, meowing loudly at her.

Viktor reached for the bag and loosened the strings that held it closed.

A very old, jewelled, engraved Time Turner rolled out of the bag to land in Hermione's lap.

She picked it up and read the engraving. "'Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it' Viktor, this is the Time Turner from Hogwarts. It sits on McGonagall's shelf over her desk. I wonder how Crooks got hold of it."

"Does it matter right now, loff? This is how ve vill remove spell. That night vas eight veeks ago, you vill do calculations to get us to right time. I vill do shielding spell so the rain vill not affect you. Ve should go now. Good cat Crookshanks. You vill get much fish for this." Viktor reached down to scratch the cat under his chin.

Hermione dressed quickly and did the time calculations in her head. Then the two of them rushed outside to Apparate to the area where they had been walking when the pictures had been taken.

Hermione looped the chain over Viktor's head and began the count of twists to take them back to that night. When they stopped watching time reverse around them, Viktor cast a shielding spell and they hid behind a tree to wait and watch.

The rain began and Hermione began to shake. Viktor held her tightly as they waited. Sure enough, a girl was following them with her wand out. When she raised it to cast a spell, Viktor sent a stunning spell to prevent her from cursing his Nin.

They walked over and Hermione recognised Romilda Vane.

"I didn't know she was that much of a fangirl," Hermione said and time began to move forward again at a rapid pace.

Viktor caught her in his arms and held her tightly.

They arrived back at her flat just before lunch and were talking in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door.

The Potters and the Longbottoms walked in when Viktor answered the door.

Luna just looked at Viktor and asked one question. "Isn't it about time you added her to the protection of your magic?"

Viktor laughed and bowed to Luna. "Yes, lady, it is past time. And you know there is only von vay to do that, don't you? Nin, I am doing this in front of our friends so you vill know I am quite serious about it. I vant to marry you. Vill you marry me? There is enough room at my home for all your books and efen Crookshanks. You vill giff me answer, yes?"

"Oh, yes, Viktor. My answer is yes. In sickness and in health and even in the rain. Obicham te, love."

Muse's prompts were :

Hermione has become a virtual recluse in her London flat due to severe ombrophobia, a crippling fear of rain. Memories of a joyous Hermione laughing in the rain drive a determined Viktor to find out what happened to her.

Crooksie nicks a Time-Turner to save two of his favourite humans from a barren life of loneliness and misery.


End file.
